Team Hurricane
by MegaManMXtreme
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Prologue

MegaManMXtreme: Eh……As Shikamaru would say, "This is too troublesome" but let me introduce myself. I am MegaManMXtreme or just call me MX. I'm a simple guy that loves a good plot twist and romance and action. Heh, I've read all kinds of Fanfics. From horribly cliché fics to excellent I-can't- believe-this fic-is-this-awesome ones. I've always wondered why this could be but I figured it out. Some people have no imaginations and others do and some could use a clichéd plot and turn it into something amazing.

Yamithewanderingknight (Who is also an author but going through some tough rehab so root for him) Said that I showed promise when I came to him for a few things. I hope he's right. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my first Fanfic called "Team Hurricane!"

MegaManMXtreme (Disclaimer): I don't own Naruto or anything…..Except my own jutsus!

_**Summary:**_ There was once a Legend of three legendary warriors that had ultimate control over elements of Wind, Water and Earth. When Hiruzen Sarutobi had found out three of his gennin, fresh out of the academy had these elements, He decided that it's time for a legend to become reality. Enter the new Team Hurricane!

_**Pairings**_: Secret pairings

***Legend***

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Dual Talking"

'_Dual Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi Thinking'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Team Hurricane**_

_**Prologue**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the god of shinobi, the professor, the Sensei of the Densetsu no Sannin and The Sandaime Hokage sat near with his head on some paperwork that was strewed around in a cluttered mess, covering his very expensive mahogany desk. The Hokage lifted his head off of the desk and leaned it back onto the chair. He then proceeded to take out a small flask which had the strong scent of sake on it. He removed the top and took a swig of the drink before sitting the worn down flask on the cluttered desk. Just as he sat it down, a chuunin named Umino Iruka limped inside the room, a large scroll under his right arm. "Mission complete Hokage-sama" Iruka bowed to the man before sitting the large scroll on his desk with a "thud".

The old Hokage smiled warmly at the young chuunin as he took the large scroll in his hands and sat it on the ground next to his feet and spoke. "I am very proud of you Iruka-kun." He said with a warm grandfatherly tone in his voice, making Iruka blush at the praise he was getting by the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama but I wasn't the one who retained the scroll" Iruka said in a soft tone as he watched the Sandaime's face change from happiness to curious. "Really? Who was it that retained the scroll?" Iruka smiled softly before explaining the entire ordeal to his leader and by the time he was finished, the elder had a smile on his face.

He was truly proud of Naruto for not only keeping the scroll in his hands but defending his weakened sensei from the traitor. He already knew of Naruto's kind heart towards everyone despite their hating nature towards him but to know that he would selflessly risk his life for another was something very rare in the shinobi world and that is what made Naruto so much greater in his eyes but with Iruka passing Naruto, a new problem appeared.

Who would Naruto be paired with? At first he considered Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke and their jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi to form Team Seven but decided against it in fear that Sasuke would be Kakashi's main priority the minute the young Uchiha activates his Sharingan, leaving Haruno and Naruto in the dust. He decided that Kakashi would better be a mentor to the Uchiha instead of handling a full team so now that left him with another problem.

He then decided to ask Iruka about Sakura and Naruto's skills. Iruka nodded and explained that Sakura had near perfect chakra control but her stamina and physical strength lacked plus adding her hatred of the blond haired boy and the crush on the Uchiha, he feared that she would be distracted by these two factors and would never improve unless both of them were gone. He then told him about Naruto's limitless stamina, strength, stealth, speed and not to mention his unpredictability but he lacked the chakra control to be able to use two out of five of those attributes to their full potential.

The Sandaime thanked Iruka for his help and continued to look through the gennin's files until he found something interesting. Apparently, Naruto's class had done a test to determine what kind of element the class was best suited for. Naruto's elemental affinities were water and wind. It was rare for any ninja to have wind as there element affinity but for Naruto, the elder Hokage was not surprised, given who his parents were. He then continued to look through the list until he came upon Nara Shikamaru's file.

The boy's elemental affinities were shadow ('_no surprise there.'_ The Sandaime thought) and shockingly earth. He then sat the Nara's file on top of Naruto's file and finally after a few more minutes, he had found Hyuuga Hinata's file. Her elemental affinity was water. _'That's not a surprise either considering how agile they are.' _Sarutobi thought to himself before his mind back tracked to Naruto's and Shikamaru's files. He picked them up and read all three of them again, his mind taking him on a legend he had heard long ago.

He was only ten years old when his sensei, Tobirama Senju aka the Nidaime Hokage told him about the legend of three warriors that held the control of three elements. "What are you thinking about Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked, seeing the faraway look the elder Hokage eyes. The Hokage looked at the young chuunin and chuckled before giving his answer. "I was thinking about something Nidaime-sensei told me about." Iruka looked at the man and asked him to elaborate, in which the Hokage did.

"There were originally four warriors. Each had a small amount of control of an element. The elements were Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. Their sensei was said to be one of the greatest warriors in this world Due to his unlimited control of all of the elements including his special demon, light, darkness and death powers_. _When their sensei decided that it was time for him to say goodbye to them once and for all, he gave them all of his control of their elements, making them become just as powerful as he was and wished them safe traveling."

"When his three students had left his hut for the last time, Only he and the man who could control fire remained in the small hut. The man demanded that he pass on all of his special powers to him, only for the elderly man to proclaim that he would never pass down the power he had possessed to him because of his insatiable Lust for power.

The man was so enraged that he killed his sensei with an unknown power he later named Lighting. He then destroyed the man's hut and vanished. The three remaining students never knew that their friend was the one that robbed their sensei of his life until five years later when he betrayed them and nearly kill the woman that could control water in the area my sensei had named it "The Valley of the end".

"The man who could control wind was instantly enraged as was the man that could control earth and they attacked their former friend and ally. The battle was hard but at the end, The woman that could control water returned to the battle and together, the defeated the Man who could control fire but before they could celebrate, The man shot a lightning bolt through the man that could control wind's chest. Killing the warrior instantly. The two warriors killed their former friend and buried the wind warrior's body where the Shodaime's statue stands and they buried the traitor's body where Uchiha Madara's statue stands.

The warriors of water and Earth taught others the control of the elements before their deaths at the hands of the warriors that controlled fire. Nidaime-sensei then told me that is how we can use Elements in our jutsus and that was all" The Hokage finished the long story with a smile.

'_How Anti-climatic'_ Iruka thought before asking "What made you think about that story, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi looked at Iruka and with a mysterious glint in his eyes; he said "I think I found everything I needed to know in that story. When You're finished at the academy, Send Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru to me at once" Iruka looked at the man he looked up to and nodded before asking "Why?" The Sandaime turned his chair towards his balcony and said "Because Iruka-kun, I believe I have a team that could be better than the Sannin"

* * *

MX: Well Guys, that's the prologue to Team Hurricane. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review! Later!


	2. Chapter One

MX: Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter of Team Hurricane and this chapter well this fic is dedicated to Yamithewanderknight. Please get well soon! Oh and to your question beast keeper 9, there will be more information about their eventual Sensei and the Element Controllers as you call them. That's not a bad name at all. I think I'll call them that for now on. Also to KK the prophet, I thought that as well and in all honesty, Earth works better with water and wind but lighting…You just gave me an Idea. Now enjoy the chapter!

_**

* * *

**__**Team Hurricane**_

_**Chapter One**_

Naruto Uzumaki was simply ecstatic.

He had finally become a gennin of Kohona and it made him truly happy. The glares of the villagers didn't bother him today as he walked down the street towards the academy for the last time. He wanted to be teamed with his long time crush Haruno Sakura so badly that he couldn't stand it. He would even put up with the bastard, Uchiha Sasuke if he was paired with him and his Sakura-chan.

He continued to run towards the academy, enjoying the wind that flowed in his hair as he ran. He felt himself frown when he saw the object of his affections chasing after his sworn rival, Uchiha Sasuke like a love sick puppy while the boy continued to ignore her existence. _'How could anyone ignore such beauty?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stopped and hid in a tree as he listened in on their conversation.

"Sasuke-Kun! Please go on a date with me after our teams are selected" Sakura begged as the two walked down the dirt path alone. Sasuke felt a growl creeping up his throat but he grinned when he noticed Naruto hiding in the tree. He always knew about Naruto's love on the pink haired girl and as much as he hated to admit it, Before Naruto started wearing orange and pranking with the other losers, Naruto was his main competition in the academy.

Even up until last year, he was still his rival and just because he didn't care anymore about the blond idiot, didn't mean he couldn't take pleasure at the pain he saw Naruto go through and made it his life's mission (next to killing Itachi and reviving his clan) to take everything away from Naruto and make him suffer for all of the loses he had towards the blond and also to prove that the Uchiha clan was, still and forever be Kami on earth.

"You know something Sakura, I think I'll take you up on your offer" Sasuke said after a minute of staring at his now shocked and blushing companion. He knew at this point Naruto was severely hurting and wanted to take it a step further and grab Sakura's hand before walking away to the academy. Naruto watched them leave and felt his heart slowly breaking with each step Sakura took away from him. He dropped out of the tree and ran off in another direction to get to the academy, not willing to bump into Sakura and Sasuke on his way there.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was simply nervous.

She was a brand new gennin of Kohona and it scared her. She always wanted to become a shinobi of the village she loved but she felt that she would let her village down because she became a gennin. She let out a shaky sigh as she walked timidly down the road, her hands clasped together in front of her body. She wondered who would be on her team. She knew that since she was a Kunoichi and she had normal grades so she would be paired with someone with higher grades than her and someone with lower grades than her.

She continued to walk towards the academy in her normal, slow pace until she saw an orange blur dash right pass her and knock her onto the ground. She began to fall but was gratefully caught by two arms. "Oh man. Hinata, I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that" The voice said with an apologetic tone as the arms helped her back onto her feet and began dusting her off. Hinata looked at the accused bumper and squeaked in surprise when she noticed it was Uzumaki Naruto that had caught her before she hit the ground but how did he get here so fast?

Hinata then looked at her feet, her face crimson as she stumbled to say something, anything to him. When she couldn't find anything to say, she simply nodded at him. Naruto gave her a fake grin while giving her a quick salute before saying "Catch you at the academy Hinata!" Before dashing off again towards his destination. Hinata looked at him running off with confusion ringing in her head. What did he mean when he said "Catch you at the academy?" Didn't he fail the bushin test? Her mind did a quick rewind to when she caught a glimpse of him and mentally cheered to herself. She saw a Kohona hiate-ite wrapped on his forehead.

It looked a little ragged but it was there. 'He must've passed after he failed yesterday. There is still hope!' Hinata thought to herself with a shy smile on her face. When she found out Naruto had failed, she was saddened because she wanted Naruto to be on her team so they could grow closer until she could tell him about her crush on him and hopefully, He would say that he always had a crush on her and they could've lived happily ever after but now that she found out Naruto had passed, She was happy because there was still a chance all of that could happen. For the first time in ages, she was happy to be going to the academy.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was slightly upset.

He was currently resting on the grassy lawn in front of the academy. He was usually looking up at the free flouting clouds with Chouj but today Chouji wasn't there and his feelings were something akin to sadness (but it was too troublesome for him to admit). His two best friends, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino weren't going to join him as a gennin or a fellow Shinobi.

Ino had to leave first because she couldn't produce enough chakra to make even an E-rank Jutsu (A/N: Just like Lee) and even after she left, Shikamaru and Chouji stayed together as best friends until Chouji had told Shikamaru the day before the team formations that due to his Akimichi bloodline, his family decided that he was better off as a kouken (guardian) of Kohona than a shinobi (A/N: I'll explain it later) and so it went from Ino-Shika-Cho to just Shikamaru.

They always did things together (Along with Ino) since they have been three years old but now with Chouji as a Kouken and Yamanaka Ino as a civilian, Shikamaru was all alone and though it would be too troublesome to admit it to anyone, it was hurting him.

He yawned to himself while standing up and stretching his two arms in opposite directions before slipping his hands into his pockets lazily before walking into the academy, deciding that he'll get better sleep in the classroom where the clouds wasn't going to mock him with their freedom while he was stuck there.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room, the fake grin he had while talking to Hinata was long as he shut the door behind him. Sasuke felt his eyes hover over the heartbroken blond and whispered into Sakura's ear then point in Naruto's direction. Sakura nodded at her love and bounced over towards the blond happily before slapping him upside the head and saying "Naruto-baka, what are you doing in here? This is for people who just became gennins. G-E-N-N-I-N-S! Not a dead last dope like you. "

Sasuke wasn't surprised. He knew Sakura loved him like he was her Kami and he knew she would listen and do everything she was supposed to do like a good little puppet. He knew if Sakura continued all her hitting and insults, the blond would breakdown. He wanted to see it happen but he didn't expect the lazy Nara to lazily say "Troublesome girl, don't you see the Hiate-ite on his forehead? It's obvious he's a gennin just like the rest of us."

Sakura sneered at the Nara and replied "The Baka could've stolen it for all we know. My mom says she saw him stealing some food a few days ago when he had a whole bunch at home so shows what you know Lazy-baka" She then walked up and sat next to her objects of affection who in turn took her hand in his and rubbed it gently with his thumb. _'Maybe she won't be so bad'_ Sasuke thought to himself with a hidden dark smirk on his face.

The smirk on his face turned into an evil smile when Hyuuga Hinata walked through the door and sat down on the other side of the room to avoid her object of affections. Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga with that smile on his face as he watched her look slightly at the blond haired boy's direction only to quickly look away. If Sasuke wanted anything else after killing _him_, He wanted Hyuuga Hinata as his own. He always liked her shy nature and knew that the shy ones were always the loudest screamers in bed.

He would love to have her under his body, her moan his name in ecstasy while he savagely had his way with her whether it was by her choice or by his strength. Then he thought of the bloodlines he could make with her. The Sharingan and the Byakugan were strong on their own but together, his clan would be unstoppable and then after he would have everything she could possibly get from her, he would simply throw her out on the street and let everyone else have her but for all of that to happen, he needed to break her crush over the blond dope.

Before his dark thoughts went back onto the blond sitting a few desks below him, Iruka walked inside the classroom with a binder under his right armpit and a crutch under his left armpit. "Alright class. This is the last time we'll be together and I have to say, It's been fun, aggravating *Stares at Naruto while saying that*, and sometimes even scary but we got through it together and now all of you are ready to become gennin of Kohonagakure No Sato."

"I'm proud of all of you and I cannot wait to hear the good things about all of you in the future. Just don't forget your old sensei Umino Iruka" Iruka chuckled before he opened the dark blue binder and read off the names, the team numbers and the name of their senseis until he looked at Sasuke and said "Alright Uchiha Sasuke, since Hatake Kakashi appointed you as his apprentice, you are to meet him at training ground seven after I am finished announcing the team formations, got it?" Sasuke nodded and looked at the now scowling Naruto with a smirk while keeping hand over Sakura's hand.

He knew that Naruto looked up to two people which were the Yondaime Hokage and Hatake Kakashi since he stated it a few weeks back due to a report Iruka had ordered them to do. He felt his smirk widen when Naruto looked at his desk sadly and balled his hand into a fast so tightly that blood was flowing out from his hands. _'What a day, I took his only love away and now one of his idols in one fell swoop. Maybe I should take away his dream of becoming Hokage as well.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he ignored Sakura praising him.

"Now, team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. "Had Sakura been listening to Iruka, she would've screeched at the thought of being teamed with the creepy Aburame and the smelly Inuzuka. "Since team eight and nine are still active, we'll skip to team ten. Team ten will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata. However since your sensei is not in Kohona yet, you three must meet with the Hokage the minute I'm finished announcing the teams. Understood?"

The three nodded in understanding before Iruka continued to name down teams. Naruto didn't know what to think about his team. He wasn't angry at his team formation nor was he happy about it since his bad mood hadn't changed since earlier. Naruto gazed at the Nara while deep in thought. He didn't know much about Shikamaru but he did know that his clan had a bloodline that controlled the shadows and behind the men's lazy demeanors, they were geniuses and excellent strategists.

He then turned his head towards the shy Hyuuga and felt the word "cute" appear in his head. He didn't know much about Hinata but he knew about her bloodline the Byakugan and the advantages of it and he also knew that she was incredibly shy and had very low self-esteem which could weaken her during battle. Shikamaru tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. He was in different towards his new team but he wished it was Chouji and Ino who were on his team.

Hinata was extremely happy that Naruto was on her team and she was also glad that Shikamaru was on the team. She just hoped that she wouldn't let them down. Now their thoughts were on their sensei. Who was he or she and he/she isn't in the village? They each had a vague idea in their heads but decided to wait until they met with the Hokage after Iruka-sensei finished up.

* * *

MX: Well, the next chapter will be up soon maybe next week so read, review and see ya!


End file.
